Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/V variant
The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V variant, more commonly known as Extra Vehicular Activity Armor and usually referred to by the acronym EVA Armor, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. This armor should not be confused with the Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor, the armor used by Spartan-III's in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. The EVA armor is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered assault armor; specialized to improve survivability of SPARTAN-II's when in vacuum. The Booster Frames featured in Halo Legends are EVA specific purpose machines cobbled together for a very black ops mission and are purpose built to do a single task.http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=933018 Development and History The MJOLNIR/V variant was developed and tested at a UNSC Low/Zero Gravity Testing Facility facility in Lister, Aigburth on Ganymede, integrating feedback gathered from the Summa Deep Space Incident. The Mjolnir/V variant focuses on increasing exo-atmospheric endurance and improving mobility in zero gravity without the original use of back thrusters. Helmet Characteristics The EVA armor’s helmet is aesthetically similar to the Semi Powered Infiltration (or SPI) armor’s helmet. In fact, in early renders the armor was mistaken for SPI armor. However, the rim from the jaw down to the chin is thinner, including the breathers, and the back of the head has a quarter-sphere shape. The helmet is also much more rounded than the SPI helmet. The helmet may have its characteristic visor for complete field of vision during space operations. It vaguely resembles the Security helmet, as they both share a very large visor. Because of this, it has been dubbed the "Fish Bowl" and the "Sniper Magnet" by some gamers due to the prominent, brightly colored, spherical shape of its visor. Shoulder Characteristics The pauldrons are larger than the standard MJOLNIR plates and feature a long attachment to their center, another similarity to the SPI armor, which could be radios. The pauldrons also cover more surface area than other shoulder pieces. Chest Characteristics The chest plate is a seemingly standard MJOLNIR chest plate set with a small and minor attachment. The attachment consists of a small metal plate connected to a piece of black alloy that has several unknown equipment pieces set into it. These are speculated to be docking ports so that a SPARTAN-II does not drift into space. Unlock *'Head': Unlock the Campaign Complete: Normal achievement. This achievement will unlock if the Campaign is completed on Normal or a higher difficulty. *'Shoulders': Unlock the Refuge achievement on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulty. *'Chest': Unlock The Road achievement on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulty. Trivia *The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V variant's first appearance was actually involved in Halo canon and was introduced in Ghosts of Onyx, when the MJOLNIR Mark IV version was utilized by the Spartans of Blue Team on their mission to Station Delphi.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Page 57 *McFarlane Toys has produced a Spartan Soldier with EVA armor with different armor colors, as part of their 6" Halo 3 action figure line. They have also produced a Spartan EVA solider that has a color scheme similar to another McFarlane toy line, Spawn. *The EVA chest is one of the few chests that does not cause the player's chest to protrude further than the original Mark VI chest. *The EVA helmet bears a resemblance to the Apollo Program's A7L PGA pressure helmet, which was called a "fish bowl" by the astronauts and support staff. *The Hellspartans wear an upgraded version of the EVA armor. *The location that the EVA was built in could be a reference to the television show Red Dwarf. EVA is said to be manufactured in a place called Lister on Ganymede; in Red Dwarf, Lister is the name of the main character, and Ganymede is a moon that is frequently mentioned for its mining possibilities. *The EVA helmet is considered to be a moving headshot by alot of people, as it practically glows yellow especially in bright maps. It is basically a yellow dome with some breathers on the bottom. Gallery Image:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (EVA).jpg|MJOLNIR Mk.VI/EVA Image:Halo-3-20070701114740171.jpg|A SPARTAN-II wielding a Battle rifle. Image:Spartan_2_EVA_grey.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in EVA Armor wielding an M6G and an SMG. Image:1209687564 EVA.jpg|A SPARTAN-II clad in full EVA Armor. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category:MJOLNIR Armor